He Desired, So He Casted
by a story-filled notebook
Summary: It's been years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley is now working in her retired father's position for Muggle Artifacts. Draco Malfoy now works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He wanted her,so he spelled her. AU, fluff? Draco x Ginny


***Disclaimer- I don't own The Harry Potter story or its characters.**

**First fanfic ever so..Read and Review**

It was, so far, a regular day for Ginny Weasley. She filled out paperwork, figured out the operating system for a new type of muggle electronic, and flirted casually with Draco Malfoy during her break. It was getting late, she thought, the paperwork could be done tomorrow.

Although for Draco, it was a new day to try out the new spell he had created days before. They were practically the only two left in the ministry, since everyone else already headed home. He had waited by the fireplace she regularly used when she would leave for the day. Ten minutes had past until he heard the clacking of her red heels. Okay, he thought before pulling out his wand and muttering the words to his spell.

As soon as the small spark of green hit Ginny's exposed leg, Draco smiled and showed himself, pretending to be as tired as she was. "Oh hello, Draco. I thought I was the only one here at this hour. I must look like a wreck," she said sleepily as she walked towards the fireplace.

"You look as beautiful as always, Ginny," he replied with a fake sleepy expression," I should be heading home, I feel very tired." They both waved as they entered their respective fireplaces and vanished.

**...The next day...**.

As soon as Ginny spotted Malfoy coming out of the fireplace, she immediately felt something stirring in her sex, that got stronger and stronger each step she took. The red- headed woman spotted a stairwell by her left, which anyone barely used, and sprinted towards it. Barely managing to shut the emerald colored door, she orgasmed harder than she ever had before.

Sitting on one of the steps, the flicked her wand and any signs of what just happened, disappeared. As she lightly tugged at her brown skirt's hem, Ginny thought out loud, "Was what happened because I saw Malfoy?" Shaking the thought out of her head, she descended up the stairwell and opened the door to the floor where her office was.

For a few hours, everything was back to normal. Then she heard yelling outside her door. A pear shaped man by the name of Samuel was bickering with his twin, Daniel about some useless topic on a muggle sports item. The clock by her right, reminded her that she had a meeting with a few department heads in 15 minutes. Hurrying, she grabbed her bag, as the meeting ended at the starting of her break.

One blonde haired department head was especially excited about this meeting. Knowing that Ginny always came minutes earlier to make sure she's set up, he made sure to talk to her before the meeting began. Which would activate the spell he had casted the day before. As he saw her entering the steel lift, he waved at her, which she reciprocated with buckling knees.

The lift door opened a split second before Ginny rushed out of it and into the meeting room. She spelled the room so no one would hear her, and the door so no one would walk in on her. Ten minutes until the meeting starts, she thought as she could help but plunge two fingers into her already wet hole and she used her thumb to play with her clit. Unable to hold it anymore, she arched her back and orgasmed as strong as before.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was under the table listening to her delicious moans. Apparating to the front of the room, he pretended to have a slight look of shock at the sight of his co-worker with a hand in her skirt.

"Draco!" she exclaimed as she pulled her fingers out and stood up almost immediately.

"Not much action in the household, huh?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"I..uh..." she stuttered as she fixed herslf, " Every time I see you, I have this powerful feeling. It's just that I..uh." Stop stuttering! You sound like an idiot! she scolded herself in her mind.

" Don't need to know anymore, Weasley. But, if you want, you know where I live." he said as he unlocked the door with a flick and sat across from her as the heads of other departments came in the room.


End file.
